Strange
by Trissalle
Summary: Nothing wrong with families loving each other, right? Even though families have ups and downs, they still love, right? How many ups and downs does Namine and Roxas have. I'm working on my summary skills. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Strange

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I thought that since I signed in, I might as well get creative, ya know? Anyway, I 'm trying my skills a Fan fiction. This is new to me. Got the idea from Haunted by Evanescence. Funny, huh? Anyway, enjoy the story! ;)

Note: I also updated this chapter. You'll see as you read it.

Summary: Love: a strong positive emotion of regard and affection. Nothing wrong with loving your children, right? Can Roxas and Namine handle it? It's a little different than the summary I put up there. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: How come?

Namine's POV

"This has been going on for years! When are you going to stop?" exclaimed my mother from the next room over. I had no idea what my mom was talking about, but I know it has something to do with me. "She is your daughter! There are other ways to show affection!" she screamed again. I heard my dad speak, but it was muffled. Whatever he said caused my mom to storm right pass my door towards the right (towards the living room). I ran after her.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked concerned. She looked at me with flaring eyes. "Your father is a son of a bitch, that's what!" she snapped. I flinched. "Oh…" She never swore before. Something bad must have happened between them. My dad entered in with a calm look on his face. I turned to my mom, only to see an intense stare directed to dad. All I heard was breathing until my dad broke the silence.

"So, how are you, Namine?" he asked with a smooth tone. Before I could answer, mom shouted, "She's fine! Now, leave her the hell alone!" He simply shook his head. "Such foul language around children. Tsk, tsk, tsk." he said with a smug grin. I shook my head. 'It's not like I don't hear it every day' I thought. Her cheeks turned red as she growled lowly. He continued. "Aren't you supposed to be an example for the kid-" he was interrupted by mom roaring; "I don't give a fuck!" She began to sweat with anxiety. See what I mean?

The pressure was so intense, it could destroy a thousand buildings. I had to get away from it. So I ran to my room and locked my door (mom installed it in there because of my dad's sneakiness). I slid down against my door and breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'm 16 years old! I can't be dealing with this pressure ALL the time!' I thought to myself. Before I got to my feet, I heard a, "I can't take this anymore!" and the slam of a door. I cracked my door open and peeked towards the living room only to see mom gone. "She left..." I said absentmindedly. I went back into the living room. "Where did mom go? Is she coming back?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Dad was sitting on the couch to the right of the door. He was slouching on the couch before sitting up and taking my hand in both of his. He rubbed it in a caring way. "Nope, not for a long time." he answered then kissed my hand. That made me blush a little. 'Okay… what the fuck?' I questioned in my head. I looked in his eyes, and it showed affection. Then his eyes showed something else. Was it... lust? Whatever it was, it sent shivers down my back. And I don't like it. "Um, I'm gonna go to my room now... if you don't mind..." I said with my voice shaking a little. He simply smiled and let go.

Just as I got in my room, my cellphone ringed. I went towards my dresser near the window and looked at the caller ID. 'Roxas...' I picked up the phone and touched that little green phone on the left, then held it to my ear. "H-hey, what's up?" I said trying to sound casual. He sighed. "Why didn't you come to school today?" he asked sternly. The tone made my blood run cold. "Uh, mom let me stay home today. Dad doesn't mind." I answered back stiffly. His breath hitched. "_He's_ home?" he asked, his voice low and aggravated. My crystal blue eyes darted around the room. Brother and dad has never been on peaceful grounds since that incident. "Y-yeah." I answered back nervously. I heard a huff on the other line. Then he asked, "Where's mom?" My head dropped sadly, then I answered slowly, "She's gone... and she's not coming back." I heard silence on the other line. Did he hang up? Before I lost my hope, he answered, "If so, then why didn't she let me stay WITH you?" he asked sternly. I shook my head. "I don't know Roxas... They had a bad argument this afternoon, and she up and left. When are you coming home?" I asked changing the subject. "I'm not too far. I'll be there in a little while, okay?" he said. "Okay." Then he hanged up.

I laid my phone back down on my dresser, then walked over towards my bed and sat down. As soon as I got comfortable, there was a knock on my door. "Oh, Nana… I'm coming in..." he said in a sing-along voice. I heard rattling in my lock before the door opened. 'What the hell...' my thoughts drained as he entered. He advanced over to me slowly and quietly. My heartbeat became quicker with each step. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me. "W-what do you want?" I stuttered sliding back a little. He grinned. "You look bored... wanna play a game?" His voice was filled with nothing but want. My skin went pale. I began to sweat. Before I could say anything, he slammed me down on the bed.

He locked my wrists in his left hand, while his free hand roamed my body. I screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed struggling. He settled himself between my legs and smashed his lips onto mine. I squeaked in protest as his mouth smothered my breath. Tears ran down my cheeks as his tongue probed my mouth open. His tongue rubbed over every part in my mouth, gaging me. Never have I felt so disgusted in my life. He released my lips for air as I screamed again. Then his hand slipped under my shirt. I froze. "You've grown since I last touched you..." he said coyly as his hand rested on my boob. I tried to wiggle free, whimpering in the process. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He was stronger AND bigger than me. "Please, stop!" I choked. He smiled a cat-like grin as his hand slid down my torso. My skin began to perspire from distress and unbearable heat. I looked into his sky blue eyes. They showed nothing but lust. It's a shame that I look just like him. Before I knew it, his hand slid down in my pants. I screeched. His rough hands slid over my virginal area, causing a sick feeling to start in my stomach. I resisted the urge to throw up, while fighting him off the best way I can. His finger soon pushed into me. "Onegai!"

Roxas' POV

As soon as I walked up to my door, I heard a loud scream. "What the hell is going on?" I said as I unlocked the door and walked in. Just when I sat down my book bag, I heard someone scream, "Onegai!" 'Is that Namine?' I thought as I ran towards her room quietly. The door was closed. I pushed the door open, only to find _him_ on top of Namine. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were filled with tears, pain, and horror. Her eyes landed on me, pleading me to help her. Anger began to boil inside me as my eyes landed on the son of a bitch. My fist balled up. "You bastard..." I rasped. He stopped his ministration and looked towards my way. He grimaced. "What did you say brat?" he snapped. I growled before saying, "You heard me you sick piece of shit." He growled and released Namine who was relieved yet scared to see me. He got up and said menacingly, "I'd take that back if I were you... It might cost you your life." he snarled. I smirked. He really thinks I'm intimidated. He noticed this and yelled, "What are you smiling about?" He charged at me full force. This took me by surprise as he tackled me to the floor. My body hit the floor hard, knocking the breath out of me. "Roxas!" Namine cried. I heard her jump from the bed. He grabbed my shirt and raised his fist at me. "You'll regret the time you walked in and interrupted my game with Namine!" he yelled. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow... but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Namine holding his fist.

"Stop it!" she cried. He scoffed as he grabbed her wrist. "Stay in your place, you little bitch!" he yelled flinging her towards the other side of the room. I sneered. "You bastard!" I flipped position, causing me to be on top of his torso. I raised my fist and aimed it towards his face with all my strength. A bruise appeared on his cheek, his anger turning to rage. I was going for another blow but he grabbed my fist. "You little shit!" He pushed me into the foot of the bed. "Ah!" My head hit the edge. 'That's gonna leave a mark' I thought. "You're DEAD!" he charged at me. I reached in the back of my pants. 'Where is it?' I frantically searched for it, only to find nothing there. 'Aw, shit.' His hands reached my throat. Just as he began to squeeze, a gunshot went off. Blood splattered over my face as dad's head gushed out. He slumped over my chest. I pushed him off of me. "The fuck?" I sputtered. I looked around, only to see Namine holding the gun, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her cheeks as bloodshot eyes stared at dad. "Bastard..." she hissed.

* * *

Uh, reviews please. Let me know what you think so far. I'm not gonna continue until I know you what me to. What else... oh! Please review! Let me know if I'm missing something or not! Also review if you wanna know who the daddy was!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm starting a new chapter. For those who have read my story and was kinda lost, hopefully, this won't be confusing.

Oh!

Namine is 16 going on 17  
Roxas is 16 going on 17  
Axel is 17  
and Sora is 16

Warnings: Pedophile crap

* * *

Chapter 2: What The Hell?

Roxas' POV

"Bastard..."

I looked at Namine in shock. 'How the hell did she..." I couldn't finish my thought because Namine began to cry. I ran over to her. "What have I done...?" She began to shake. I rubbed her back. "What you did was save my life, and I thank you for that. Besides, he had it coming anyway." I said softly. She began to sob. "I-I... I..." I hugged her. "The bastard was bound to die. Thanks to you, he's dead!" I said cheerfully. She became hysterical. Sweat dropped from my forehead. 'Nice work blonde, now she's hysterical.' "Uh... At least you-" "You're not making things any better!" she snapped pushing me away. I looked at her confused. "I didn't mean to kill him! I meant to stun him." she said sniffing. I looked at her. "Are you shitting me? You wanted that bastard to live?" I snapped. She scoffed. "Yes! Now, I feel like a murderer!" I rubbed her back. "Technically, you defended yourself. So, I don't see the problem." Her stare hardened. "I could go to jail!" she yelled. Of course, I laughed. "How can you go to jail? You're only 16. You could go to juvie, not jail." I mused.

She rolled her eyes. "That's the same thing, boar head. I didn't even know I had a trigger finger that good!" she cried. 'Shit, I didn't know either.' I thought. Suddenly, she smiled. "Now that I think about it, I saved your ass! You owe me!" she snapped. I jolted in surprise. "I just said- and how do you... Anyway, what are we gonna do with the dead bastard over there?" I asked pointing behind me. She shrugged. "Throw it out maybe? You tell me." I nodded my head. "Yeah. We'll throw it out. And you're gonna do it." I said smugly.

She looked at me like a rat crawled from my eyeball. "Wait, can't we just burn it?" she asked. I shook my head. "No. You're gonna throw it out. "Are you KIDDING ME? Why me?" I smirked. "Because I'm older." She frowned. "That don't mean a damn thing!" she yelled. I frowned as well. "You did it." I snapped. She sneered. "I did it to save your ass and my virginity!" she snapped. I huffed. "What would it look like to the police if they saw this?" She frowned even more. "And what would it look like dragging a big ol' bag down the street, Dexter? People are gonna question-" "If they question, say, "My parents were to shitfaced to take out the trash". Okay?" She glared at me, muttering sarcastically, "That's really smart, Roxas. People would call child support." She began to walk over to the body. "And we would be sent to a foster home." She snapped glaring at me. I smirked. "No, really?"

Namine's POV

I grimaced as I dragged the massive bag down the street. We had to stuff the bag with real garbage so it could cover the human figure. "Damn, this bag is heavy..." I breathed. I stopped for a second so I could take a breath. 'I hope I don't see Axel. With his big mouth-' "What the hell, Namine?" 'Shit.'

I huffed. "What do you want, Axel?" I snapped glancing over my shoulder. He flinched at my tone. "Calm down, I just want to know what you're doing." he said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing concerning you." I said flatly, walking away. He laughed. "You're just like your brother. Anyway, what's in the bag? A person?" I froze. 'Think, Namine, think!' "No! Uh, my parents were to shitfaced to take out the trash..." I said stiffly. He looked at me weirdly. I looked down in shame. 'Nice going, Namine. You have officially won the Most Retarded Excuse Ever Grammy award!' I expected him to question me, but instead he laughed. "Yeah, they seem like the type to get that way. Need help?" He began to reach for the bag. I snatched it away. "Hell no! I mean, no thank you!" I said nervously. He looked at me in worry. "Okay... See you around." He waved and began to walk away. 'Yes! Thank you!' I began to tug the body down the sidewalk. "Oh, I'm gonna get Roxas when I come back." I whispered.

I walked through the door, slamming it in the process. I heard voices in the back. One voice sounded like a voice I didn't want to hear ever. "Roxas? I know you ain't got HIM over!" Shuffling was heard before he yelled, "And if I do?" I growled storming towards the end of the hall to his room. I slammed the door open. "You already know what happens, Roxas! And what are you doing here?" I snapped pointing an accusing finger at the brunette. He smiled, his ocean blue eyes shining with amusement. "I heard a gunshot, so I came over. I already know what happened. Never knew you had it in you..." He winked at me. "It's sexy." he said slyly. I sputtered. Roxas laughed along with Sora at my reaction. I walked over to Sora a grabbed his brown unruly hair. He cringed in pain. "What the hell, Namine? I was playing!" I smiled sweetly. "Then I am, too." Before he knew it, I grabbed his cheek and twisted it. "OWWWWWWW! STOP IT!" I pouted. "But, I'm just playing!"

"Alright, lovebirds. Cut it out." Roxas said in a teasing way. I scoffed. "LOVEBIRDS? Hell no!" Sora wrapped his arms around my torso. I frowned. "Don't worry Namine. Nobody will know..." he said seductively. I froze.

Flashback 10 years

_**Mom walked in from the kitchen with cookies and milk. "Anybody wants cookies?" Roxas and I raised our hands waving them from side to side. "I do!" we said in unison. She smiled softly, giving us each 3 cookies and a glass of milk. "Thanks, mom!" She smiled at us. Dad walked through the door, hanging his coat in the process. Mom and dad greeted each other with a kiss. "Hey babe." he said. She smiled. "Hey honey. How was work?" she questioned. He sat down beside me, draping his arm around me. I giggled. He sighed. "The same as always. All the "Mako is a boost to the human, blah blah blah" crap. So," He looked down at me. "How was your day, Namine?" he asked hugging me lightly. I smiled. "Well, I learned how to add! 1 plus 2 equals 12!" He shook his head laughing. "Yeah. You still need work, though." Mom walked up to dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. I'm going shopping. Roxas is coming with me." Roxas huffed. "Aw mom, do I have to?" She glared at him. "Yes, you do. Now, put your coat on and let's go." she snapped. He pouted and followed her, grabbing his coat on the way.**_

_**As soon as the door closed, dad turned to me. "Remember I said I was going to help you with adding?" I nodded my head spontaneously. He grinned, tightening his arm around me. "Well, let's get started." Before I could react, he leaned over and kissed me on my lips. I was confused. "One..." He kissed me two times. "Plus two, equals..." He pushed me down on the couch. My confusion soon turned into fear. "Three minutes of you and I..." he said smoothly. I shook my head. "What are you doing? Is this even right?" He laughed. "Don't worry Namine." His hand rubbed my inner thigh. "Nobody will know..." I screeched.**_

Flashback Ended

I screeched. I pulled away from Sora, stumbling over my feet, causing me to land on Roxas who was sitting on the floor. "No! STOP IT!" I screamed as tears started to fall. Roxas wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his shoulder. "What... I'm sorry Namine. I didn't mean-" "Please leave." Roxas said. "But I-" "Now." I heard Sora sigh before I heard shuffling towards the door. "I sorry." was his last words before the door closed.

Roxas' POV

I rubbed Nami's hair, trying to sooth her into a calm state. She was hysterical. "Please... Make it stop..." she sobbed. I closed my eyes. "Nami, it's alright. Everything is fine. Nothing is happening." She was shaking. I shook with pain. "I don't... know what... to do..." she cried. Her hands balled around my chest. I breathed in shakily. "It hurts..." she breathed before falling to sleep. 'It hurts...' A single tear fell down my cheek. 'How could Cloud do that?'

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you think. Don't hurt me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, high school... sometimes fun, sometimes not. Anyway, sorry for the wait yal. Hope you enjoy this chapter. UPDATED!

Warning: May contain whatever content I want (Roxas/Sora). If you don't like it, don't read please. You can always skip.

* * *

Chapter 3: Out of all people...

Roxas's POV

_Beep beep beep_- _**slam**_! 'Sigh, no matter how hard you try, you can't escape school...' I thought as I sat up in bed. My hand slid off the now damaged alarm clock. I looked at it. "There goes 25 dollars..." I said slowly. I stretched and slid off of my bed, dragging towards my personal bathroom. I stood in the middle of the bathroom and looked around. All of a sudden, a feeling of danger crossed my mind. 'Namine-' I ran towards her room.

I slammed the door open. She shook from her sleep. She looked towards me, obviously angered. "What the hell?" she yelled balling her fists in her bed sheets. I ignored her response and looked around the room. 'Oh... nobody's here. Good.' I sighed in relief. I looked towards Namine again, only to find her asleep again. I smirked. I sneaked over to her bed. I readied my hands over her, preparing to shake her. 'She looks so peaceful... Too bad I have to ruin it.' I grabbed her and shook her. She screamed loudly. "Stop it, will you?" she yelled ripping my hands off her shoulders. I laughed. "Time to get up... again." She glared at me. I simply smiled. I turned to exit her room. "Get ready for school. I'll have breakfast ready when you're done, okay?" She grumbled a 'whatever' and walked into her bathroom.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I didn't know she had a past with that guy! I swear!" Sora begged, wrapping his hands around my wrists. We were currently standing in the schools hallway. I rolled my eyes. "You already know how I feel about you doing that to her. Didn't I tell you what happen to her when she was 6?" He looked at me confused. "Uh, no, you didn't. All you told me was that your father was a pervert." I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Out of all people, I thought you would know or figure out what I mean when I say my father was a pervert. I mean think about it, you're a pervert yourself." I said smartly.

He scoffed. "I am not! I just like sex." I shrugged. "Sex addict." I said simply. He frowned for a second, but then smiled. A freaky smile. A perverted smile. "How about you prove I'm a sex addict. You tease me, and I deny for a whole day." he said with a sly grin. I sputtered. "Really? Are you serious?" I said giving him an 'are-you-retarded' look. He giggled. His arms wrapped around my waist. "I'll show you I'm not a pervert..." I shook my head. "You're doing the complete op-" I couldn't finish my sentence sense his lips cover mine in a heated kiss. I was shell shocked.

His lips moved against mine, his tongue skimming my bottom lip. I shivered. Then it clicked. 'Why the hell am I letting him kiss me? I should stop him before it gets too far.' His hands began to slide down my back. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off lightly. He stopped his ministrations and looked at me. "What?" That's when I heard whispers. I looked over Sora and saw... aw, saw Kairi. "Aw, why did you have to appear?" I sneered. Sora turned towards her and sneered as well.

She simply smirked. "It's a free country, dicksucker. So, therefore I can stand here if I want." I flinched at the name she called me. Sora snorted. "First of all, fuckface, watching two people make out is harassment. So, I could put your ass in jail, if I want." he said, affectively wiping the smirk off her face. "No you can't, hoe." She snapped. "Yes I can, bitch." Sora snapped back.

She turned on her heels, calling out 'fags' before walking away. I growled. 'If I could hit girls... I'd deck that bitch.' I thought bitterly.

Namine's POV

Why does school suck after bad situations? As the day goes by, I feel more and more uncomfortable. 'Why do I have a feeling like someone is watching me?' I thought worried. I was currently sitting in class working on algebra. I looked at the paper. "Damn, why can't I focus?" I said out loud by accident. Xion looked over at me. "Need any help?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No, thank you." She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all..." I answered. I could tell she wanted to ask more, but she dropped the subject. I looked up at the clock. 2:54. '6 minutes before it's time to go before my brother comes and get me.' I thought in relief, but frowned. 'Why did I have to go to a different high school? Oh… my high grades.' I thought.

Time sure does fly when you don't pay attention to it. I walked out of the building, only to be met by Roxas. He smiled and hugged me. "Hey, Namine. How was your day?" he asked sweetly. I hugged back. "It was great. Although, I need help with my free write." I said. He let me go and grabbed my hand. I blushed. "You already know I'm gonna help you. That's what big brothers do." he said cheerfully. "You only have me by 3 months." I said laughing. He shrugged his shoulders. I smiled. 'I love my brother...'

Regular POV

Cold eyes looked through binoculars high up on a tall building. He made a grunting noise. "What a painful girl..." he placed the binoculars on the ground. "Who ever knew Namine could kill like that..." The man got up on his feet and stretched. "Whelp, guess I have to take her innocence myself..." he said with a catlike grin. His red hair flowed in the wind. He licked his lips. "How fun."

* * *

Well... tell me what you think. If you tell me what you think, I'll feed you with my ideas! Let's see if you can figure out who this other predator is... *grins like a mad woman*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I added another chapter. Yay! I hope you enjoy this one. ;)

Warning: Contains dirty desires and wet dreams. About blank.

* * *

Chapter 4: Harder than it seems.

Namine's POV

Why do I have a strong urge to sing? Maybe because my brother is a somewhat rock star, and I love to "rock on". Well anyway, right now I'm sitting in the middle of my room thinking, 'How can I be so calm in this room? The room that happens to be the room I was violated in? My room?' Crazy. I walked over to my window and opened it. A breeze automatically hit my face. My blonde hair flowed in the wind as I sighed. 'Sigh, I love the fall.' I thought.

I breathed out and headed over to my bed stand and pulled out a book. 'I love The Chocolate War.' I sat on my bed and began to read. As I flipped through the pages, I heard something. I looked over to my window. "Hey, Namine." It was Axel. I sighed in annoyance. "Axel... how many times have I told you not to come through my window?" He smirked. "And how many times have I ignored you?" he asked smartly. I glared at him as he laughs. I laughed, too.

All of a sudden, he became serious. "Namine, can I ask you a question?" He walked over to me. I looked at him in confusion. "What's the question?" I asked. He sat down next to me. I was leaning on my bedpost. I looked me straight in the eyes. "Has your dad taken your virginity?" My eyes widened as I sputtered. "Well, has he?" he asked again. I hesitated. 'How does he know...' He sighed in slight annoyance. "Has he?" I sighed, mumbling a weak 'no'. He smiled, which confused me at a high level. "That's good. Wouldn't want that taken away." I nodded, mouthing a nervous, "Okay..."

Soon, I heard Roxas yell, "Namine? Who the hell's in your room?" I sighed in relief. 'Excellent timing.' I thought. He barged in my room. He looked around like a lion looking for prey. His crystal blue eyes landed on Axel. He sneered. "Axel, what the HELL are you doing in her room?" he snapped. A flash of disappointment crossed Axel's features, but it was soon replaced with his trade mark grin. "Can't I have fun with your little sister by myself? I know you want her, too." he said coyly.

Roxas blushed. "Shut the hell up, Axel!" he snapped. I looked at Roxas for a second. He flashed me quick smile before storming over to Axel and grabbing him by the collar. Did I mention my brother is 5' 9 and Axel's 6' 3? Huge height difference. I'm only 5' 5. Roxas dragged him to the window. "Since you came through the window," He tightened his grip. "You go out the window." he said smiling a creepy-weird smile. Axel shook his head. "Are you shitting me? This is the second floor." Roxas shrugged. "You'll live." With that said, he threw Axel out the window.

I heard a yell, then a thud outside. Luckily there was grass down at the bottom. "Aw, Roxy why are you so mean?" I heard Axel call out in pain. Roxas leaned out the window. "You should come over more often." he chimed. Ouch.

Regular POV

'Damn...' Axel thought. He dusted his blue jeans off. 'I never knew Roxas was THAT strong. He literally threw me out the window!' He began to walk off their lawn on the sidewalk. He began to think. "Guess it's harder than I thought. I've got to find a way to get Roxas out the house..." he whispered to himself. Then, something clicked in his mind. "Maybe..."

Roxas's POV

'Axel must've lost his mind! Come through MY Namine's window in MY house! He's my friend and all, but he's gonna have a bruise to go with that blue shirt!' I thought outraged. My leg bobbed furiously, my chin resting on my fist as I sat on the living room couch. I sighed. 'I have to calm down. Not to mention her birthday is 3 days away. I don't even know what to give Namine...' My mind drifted towards her. 'How can I like my sister so much? I mean, she's my sister!' I sighed again. I hate it when my mind starts to wonder randomly. I heard Namine in the next room. "You know you've got everybody fooled!" I heard Namine sing. I smiled.

Soon, I heard another type of music playing. I decided to watch my sister perform. So I got up and headed towards her room. She was singing Taking Over Me by Evanescence.

**You don't remember me but I,  
Remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard,  
Not to think of you  
But who, can, decide, what they dream,  
And dream I do**

**I believe in you!  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you!  
To live, to breathe,  
Your taking over me!**

I smiled as I listened to my sister sing. 'She's gonna be famous one day.' I thought as I opened the door. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes brushing against her delicate, pale skin. She swayed with the music as both hands grasped the microphone. 'So beautiful...' I thought as she continued the song.

**Have you forgotten all I know,  
And all we had  
You saw me morning my love for you,  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then!**

**I believe in you!  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you!  
To live, to breathe,  
Your taking over me!**

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are,  
Taking over**

**I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe,  
Your taking, over me!**

**I believe in you!  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you!  
To live, to breathe,  
Your taking over me!  
(Taking over me)  
Your taking over me!  
(Taking over me)  
Taking over me!**

I clapped as soon as the music stopped. She jumped at my sudden intrusion. She blushed in embarrassment. I laughed at her reaction. I stopped clapping. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You have a beautiful voice..." I said softly. She smiled. "Thank you..." I smirked.. 'Although, I would love to take over you-what the hell? Did I seriously think that?' I sighed. I looked at the clock. 9: 30. Time for bed.

"Okay, you have approximately 5 minutes before bedtime." I said to her. She looked at me in disappointment. "Aw, but I want to stay up later." she whined. She looked at me with a puppy dog eyes. I groaned. 'Damn, that's hot-stop it!' I screamed mentally. I shook my head. "Just by doing that, you have 3." I said. She huffed. "Bitch..."

"1." She glared at me, walking over to her dresser. I smiled. "Thank you." and walked out the room.

_Namine shivered as my hands rubbed her sides. She moaned. "Roxas... so good..." My hands slid up to her chest as I smirked. "Like that, huh?" She nodded. I leaned down and kissed her, our tongues clashed against each other in a heated kiss. I slipped my hand between us, circling around her clit before slipping my finger in her wet caverns. She moaned in my mouth. 'So hot...' I thought as I fingered her to perfection, adding 2 more gripped my shoulder as a single of being ready. I slipped my fingers out and placed myself near her entrance. Our naked bodies were sweating with desire I looked her in the eyes. They mirrored my lust filled ones. "Ready?" I husked. I nodded eagerly. "Yes!" With that said, I pushed inside of her. She flinched. I kissed her eyes. "Sorry."_

_Damn was she tight! I felt myself losing control. Just when I thought I would hurt her, she moved her hips. Without hesitation, I pulled back to the tip, and slammed in. She yelled. I started a slow, steady speed, slowly falling in bliss. With a every thrust, she moaned with pleasure. I quickened the speed. A moan ripped through my throat as I pounded her, the speed climbing higher. Her moans soon turned into screams, her hands fisting in the sheets of the bed. My thrusts soon became frantic. We moaned in unison, our sanity reaching its climax. "aaAAAH!" She shook as her orgasm hit her. "Shit!"_

I jumped out of my sleep. My bed was soaked in sweat. 'Did I just have a wet dream about Namine...?' I looked down, only to be greeted with Bobby. Yes, I called my dick Bobby, and what! I ran my hand through my feather like blonde hair. Great... something to handle in the shower.' I got up and walked in my bathroom. "Good thing I have a private bathroom..."

* * *

Tell me what you think! Give me your thoughts. And... Review please or I'll cry and call the police. *gives my best meanie face*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I had school work to do. Anyway, all the time I spent off, I have a couple of ideas. Okay, it's time to read! UPDATED AS WELL. Darn it, the whole story will be updated!

Warnings: I don't know...yet.

* * *

Chapter 5: You see right through me...

Roxas' POV

Well, it's another day in school. After school, I have to go to Namine's talent show. The prize is 1000 dollars. She's been telling me about it for weeks now. She didn't tell me the song she was performing. Said it has nothing to do with rock. Left me wondering. Anyway, I'm currently sitting in my biology class learning about organisms. How boring.

"Remind me why I stayed in school?" Sora whispered. I looked over to him and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you don't wanna work in McDonalds for the rest of your life." I smirked as he puffed up. "Not my fault I don't like hard work." he mumbled. I shook my head and looked towards my teacher. I sighed. 'How boring can this class get?'

I'm so glad lunch time comes quick. As I grabbed my lunch, I headed over to my usual table with Hayner, Axel, Sora, and Riku. When I arrived there, they all smiled at me. "Hey guys. You goin' to my sister's talent show?" They all looked at me. "You're sister has a talent? What is it?" Riku asked after drinking his juice. I looked over to him. "She sings. She really good, too." They all nodded. "What song will she be singing in the show? Cause she usually sings rock." Sora said with his mouth full. I shrugged. "She didn't tell me. She said it's a surprise." I said simply. "And don't talk with your mouth full. That's nasty." I scowled. Sora pouted before stuffing his mouth again.

Axel grinned. "I bet you it's a love song to you, Roxas." I glared at him before snapping, "No, you dickhead. Why would she like me anyway? I'm her brother!" He sucked his teeth. "Incest. Hello!" he said like it was rocket science. Riku shook his head. Sora snickered as Hayner kept eating with a passive expression. "Well, anyway..." I snapped. They looked over at me. "You guys coming with me?" They all nodded. I smile. "Good."

Namine's POV

I paced around as I thought. 'I never tried this type of genre in music. It's new...' Just as I turned, I saw Xion walking over to me. She stopped in front of me. "Namine, let's get ready early before the talent show starts. Selphie is already gathering the others." I nodded as we headed down the hall to the dressing room. 'I hope we do it great.' I thought walking after them. I picked my phone from my shirt's breast pocket and dialed Roxas' number.

"Roxas, are you in the crowd?" I asked through the phone. "Yeah. You don't mind if my friends are with me, do you?" he asked. I hesitated. 'I already have to sing in front of the whole school and parents, now I have to sing in front of his friends?' "Hello?" he said. I snapped out of my thoughts. I shook my head. "No, I don't mind." Just as I was about to say something else, Xion walked up to me. She was wearing a black tube top and dark blue, low riding skinny jeans. She had on black flats with a chain going across the shoes. The accessories she had was silver bangles, hoop earrings, and a black belt with a silver chain hanging on it. "We're going up in 5 minutes." I nodded and she walked away. "I have to get ready. See you later." I said before hanging up.

I walked over to a full body mirror they had on the side of the stage. I had on a pink hoodie that glittered and reach just below my breasts, along with a black skinny jeans. I had on black 3 1/2 inch heels. I had on a gold belt and gold bangles and earrings on. My hair was in a ponytail, my side bangs still in place. I nodded in approval and walked over to the center of the stage. Xion, Selphie, Olette, and Fuu were situated behind me. They all had the same attire as Xion.

The lights went down. I had my legs spread a little as the curtains opened. I looked down and closed my eyes. The music slowly approached then stopped. Xion and the others jumped from behind me singing as I sung lead.

**(You see right through me)  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you**

**You let me win, you let me ride  
You let me rock, you let me slide  
And when they lookin, you let me hide  
Defend my honor, protect my pride  
The good advice, I always hated  
But lookin back, it made me greater  
You always told me, forget the haters  
Just get my money, just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lyin, know when I'm cryin  
It's like you got it, down to a science  
Why am I tryin, know you ain't buyin  
I try to fight it, back with defiance  
You make me laugh, you make me hoarse  
From yellin at you, and gettin at you  
Pickin the dishes, throwin them at you  
Why are you speaking, when no one asked you?**

I began to dance as I sung the chorus. Xion and the others were my background singer/dancers. We had mics that goes on our head. I rolled my hips back and forth along with my spine as I sang.

**(You see right through me)  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you  
(You see right through me)  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you**

**What are we doin, could you see through me?  
Cause you say Nami, and I say who me?  
And you say no you, and I say screw you  
Then you start dressing, and you start leaving  
And I start cryin, and I start screaming  
The heavy breathin, but what's the reason?  
Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually frontin, I'm askin you something  
Yo, answer this question, class is in session  
Tired of lettin, passive aggression  
Control my mind, capture my soul  
Okay you right, just let it go  
Okay you got it, it's in the can  
Before I played it, you knew my hand  
You could turn a free throw into a goal  
Nigga got the peep hole to my soul**

**(You see right through me)  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you  
(You see right through me)  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you**

**Stop... ohhhhhh  
Stop... ohhhhhh  
Would you just stop lookin through me cause I can't take it  
No I can't take it**

I took a breath before the chorus started again. I began to swing my hips along with my background dancers as I walked forward.

**You see right  
(You see right through me)  
(How do you do that shit)  
(How do you do that shit)  
How do you do that shit  
How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you  
(You see right through me)  
You see right through me baby  
You see right through me  
You see right through me  
(Do that, do that, do that, do that)... Hello baby**

We ended with my hands spread over my head as I looked up. Xion and Fuu were on both sides of me in squatting position holding on to my legs. Olette and Selphie were behind Xion and Fuu in the same pose as me, except they were facing opposite sides. A roar of applause assaulted us as the music ended. I almost fell back from the sudden applause. We recovered from our shock, lined up and bowed. We ran off backstage.

"We did it, Namine!" Selphie said happily. Xion nodded. I shrugged. "I thought I was gonna forget the words. It took me a while to write it." Fuu simply shrugged before saying, "You did good." I blushed. The curtains closed, and other kids ran to the stage getting ready. One of them sent me thumbs up. I smiled before returning it.

Normal POV

The crowd clapped, whistles being heard along with yells of encores. Roxas and his crew stood up and clapped. Sora whistling and cheering happily, Riku kept his cool demeanor but still clapped, and Hayner lost it. Axel sat quietly in his seat, a smirk plastered on his features. 'Talented and sexy. What a great mix...' He licked his lips. 'But still, I have to wait.' He got up and began to cheer as well.

* * *

And there you have it. Namine rapping! That's something rare in fanfiction I bet (I'm not bragging, just to let you know. Just wanted to try something different.)Didn't think it could happen right? Anyway, reviews and you will be rewarded. (Not really-_-) Oh! The name of the song is Right through Me by Nicki Minaj. For people who didn't know...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm going to write, and I'm gonna have fun. I think I like Namine as a pop star. Don't you think? I don't really see her as a rock star. So... enjoy!

Warnings: Rape, dirty things, torture... all that.

* * *

Chapter 6: A big mistake.

Namine's POV

The shows put on by the other kids were over, and it's time to decide who wins. I'm not expecting me to be the winner; I've heard the other teens and they're good. Anyway, I'm standing on stage with the other performers. Mr. Carlin is one of the judges.

"In third place is... Marvinue Fashion! Give them a hand!" Four girls hopped up to the front and collected their prize of 100 dollars. Isn't my school generous? "In second place is... Just Too Innocent!" Three girls walked up to the front, and he gave them what seem to be 500 dollars. "And in first place is..." Uh oh. Here it comes. I looked over to the performers that went after us, and gave them thumbs up. The leader gave me thumbs up, too. "Hikari Nari!" I had to do a double take. "What?" I said absentmindedly. He looked over to me and motioned me over. "Come up here girls!" he said happily.

Xion grabbed my wrist and tugged me over. I was too shocked to move. Once we got over there, he handed us 1000 dollars and a gold trophy. 'Wow, this trophy is smooth...' Forgive me, but I never received a trophy before. Heck, I never performed for anyone. The only person I performed for was Roxas. And that was when our parents were out of the house. I looked over to Xion, and she nudged me with a small smile on her lips. "Good job." she mouthed over the roaring crowd. I smiled before mouthing a "Thank you." We walked over to the edge of the stage and bowed in unison. This feels good.

Roxas's POV

My sister is so amazing. I love her so much. The show was currently over, and I was standing outside waiting for my sister to come out. My eyes scanned over the crowd searching for a head of blonde hair. Eventually I saw that. "Namine!" I yelled. Her crystal blue eyes looked around before they landed on me. She made her way over to me and tackled me in a hug. I smiled. "What did you think of the performance?" she asked excitedly. I pushed her back a little by her shoulders and looked at her. "It was really surprising. Didn't know you could rap." I said. She blushed. "Yeah. Thought I'd try something different, you know? In fact, I thought I was a rock kind of girl, but I don't think so anymore." she said thoughtfully. I smiled. "With your gift, you can do anything you put your mind to." She blushed even more. I placed my arm around her neck. "Come on. The guys are waiting in the car." She nodded before we walked to my car.

Normal POV

"Damn, Namine! I didn't know you could bust a rap like that!" Sora said quite loudly. Namine cringed a little, but smiled anyway. "Thank you. I was bored, so I decided to write it. No big deal." Namine said shyly. Axel looked over at Namine with wide eyes. "No big deal? Do you know how popular that song can be? You practically sounded like a pro! You really should think about being an artist." Namine shook her head before turning towards the car window.

Roxas was driving towards his and Namine's house. He stopped in front of the house. "Okay, Namine. You go into the house while I drop of Riku, okay?" Namine nodded before opening the door and stepping out. Axel looked at Roxas. "You seriously gonna let her be in that house by herself?" Roxas looked at Axel with annoyance. "Do you wanna stay with her? Cause I'll gladly let you do it." he snapped. Axel perked up a little before nodding. "Sure." Sora looked over to Axel. "I wanna stay with her, too." He got out the car and shut the door. Roxas shrugged. "Okay. But if I find her crying and hurt, I shank you and your mom!" He yelled before driving off.

Namine's POV

I closed the door and set my jacket on the coat hanger. I sat down on the satin couch and sighed. 'What a night. I wonder what I'm gonna do with this 250 dollars?' Just when I was gonna lay down, a knock sounded on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Axel and Sora were standing at the door. I looked up to them. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Sora scratched the back of his head gingerly. "Roxas is dropping off Riku. Since we don't live far from you, we decided to watch you. To make sure you're safe." I nodded before asking, "How far is Riku's house?" Axel thought for a moment. "About 6 hours away. Not to mention Roxas has to talk to him about something important."

I nodded as I took this information in. '6 hours, plus talk, equals 10 hours. Damn.' Looked at them for a moment and nodded. "Okay, come in." I was still wearing my show cloths. They walked in and headed over to the couch. I walked over to them, kicking off my heels and placing them next to the couch. "Do you two want something to eat?" I asked. Sora nodded. "Yeah, but nothing heavy. It's almost 8." He said looking at his watch. I nodded before heading over to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out two cans of soda. Then I walked over to the top cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips. I set the sodas on the counter and went over to the bottom cabinet and took out a bowl. I placed it on the counter and poured the chips in the bowl.

I grabbed the snacks and started towards the living room. I set the snacks on the coffee table and sat down between them. They thanked me before reaching towards the soda. I turned on the flat screen 3D Samsung. We watch a couple of 3D movies, including Saw 3D. That's some scary shit. I could of swore I was being saw instead of the girl. Axel, Sora, and I screamed through the whole movie. We're really brave, right? When the movie ended, we snatched the 3D glasses off and set them on the table. I looked over to Sora. "That movie was something. Thought I'd die before it was over." I said taking a breather. He laughed before looking at his watch. "Oh shit! I gotta bet home. I'll call you later to make sure you're okay." he said getting up.

He bent down and gave me kiss on my forehead. I blushed before waving goodbye to him. When the door closed, Axel looked over to me. "This was my first time seeing this movie, and I almost shitted my pants!" I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. It scared me, too. Hey, wanna play Guitar Hero 5?" I asked excitedly. He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Sure, but let's make it a little exciting." he said with a smirk. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How exciting?" I asked skeptically. He thought for a second. "How about, if you win, then I take you on a shopping spree." My eyes shined with excitement. "But..." I straighten up. He continued. "If I win, you have to give yourself to me." I froze. "What?"

Roxas's POV

Riku nodded as I continued. "And, I don't know how to deal with these feelings. I mean, I know it's wrong, but I want her so much. How do I deal with it?" I asked. He looked into space. I looked at him sideways. This lasted for a good 5 minutes before he scared the crap outta me. "Oh! Maybe you should drop hints, but don't make it obvious. Let her figure it out." I nodded before he continued. "And if you wanna know if she feels the same way, ask her questions like, "Is there anyone you like" or "Have you ever liked someone you can't have". Stuff like that." he said simply. I nodded before looking at my phone. 11:36. I looked over to Riku. "I have to go. Namine's probably worried about me." Riku looked at me as I got up and headed for my coat on the side of the wall. "I don't know, maybe _you _should be worried for Namine..." he said drifting off.

I looked over to Riku with a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" He got up. "Goodnight, Roxas. Have a safe trip." He began to push me towards the door. I grabbed the knob and opened the door. "Goodnight..." I said before he closed the door on me. I walked over to my car. I looked back towards his house before sighing and entering my car. I started the car and backed out of his driveway.

As I drove, I thought about what Riku said. _**"I don't know, maybe you should be worried for Namine..."**_ This played over and over in my mind. 'What the hell does he mean by that?' I thought as I drove down the highway. The sky was dark, and shining one light; the moon. I sighed. "What do I feel like something is gonna happen?" Just then, my phone rang. I answered it and placed it to my ears. "Yes, Sora?" I heard sounds before he answered. "Yeah, I had to leave Namine. My mom would freak if I came home any later." I fumed. "You left Namine ALONE?" I snarled. He huffed. "She's with Axel..." I scoffed. "AXEL? Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "What? What's the problem with that?" I sighed. "Have you seen the way he looks at her? I'm sure you how a perverted look is done." He gasped. "I'm not a pervert!"

I breathed in before saying, "Please go over there and check on her. And bring something for defense." With that, I hung up. I took in a breath before letting it out slowly. "Damn, damn, damn!" I yelled. "I'm not even a good hour away..."

Namine's POV

I breathed deeply as I sat on the floor. Axel was lying on the floor sweating a little. "Damn... Who ever knew you could play Guitar Hero like that. And to think it's on the hardest level..." he took a breath. I looked over to him. "Well... I don't play like I'm scared... So I won't go down, so easily." He shook his head before standing up. "Ready for round 15?" he said challenging me. I looked at my hand. They were red and shaky. I shook my head as well and stood up. I grabbed my guitar. "What song?" He picked his guitar as well and looked through the songs on the hardest level. He smirked. "How about Scatterbrain?" I froze. I never played that song, and we're doing expert! I swallowed my fear and nodded. "Yeah... bring it." He chose the song and we readied our hands.

The song started and it was time. My fingers worked on the buttons quickly, struggling to keep up. The notes were coming like rain. Every now and again I would almost miss a note, but I held up. The song was coming to an end, but it didn't ease up. So far I was doing well, but Axel was playing it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Knowing this, my fingers trembled, causing me to miss a key. When this happened, I began to mess up big time. The song ended, and I sighed. The scores came, and Axel got the highest. Axel flexed his fingers before looking over at me. "Looks like I win..." He walked over to me. I backed up as he came closer. "And guess what..." Unfortunately, I backed into a wall. He placed his hands on either side of me. "You lose... everything." he said in a seductive voice before descending his lips on mine. I shook violently in disgust.

I pushed at his chest with all my might, only to have him grab my wrists and pin them above my head. He locked my wrists in one hand while his other hand snaked down my body. "I can't do my job if you keep moving." He said as a matter of fact. His lips went back to mine. I squeaked in protest. He smirked before reaching back and pulling out handcuffs. He let go of my lips and jingled them in my face. I grimaced. I would love to have you in bondage while I work you to perfection." he coed. I fumed. "Like hell you are!" I tried to kick him in the balls, but he grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I growled. He began to walk over to the couch and set me on the floor. His body soon came and crushed me as he grabbed my wrists and placed them near the leg of the couch. I struggled, whining in the process. He soon locked the handcuffs on my wrists to the leg of the couch. I whined again.

"I love it when you make that sound. He always loved that sound." He said in a dazed kind of way. I yelled. "Who the hell are you talking about, you bastard?" I snapped. He slapped me across my face before kissing me on the cheek. "Now Nami, don't use such foul language." I scoffed. "Fuck you!" I yelled.

He squinted his eyes at me before leaving me on the floor. I was currently lying on the floor; my hoodie unzipped, revealing my black lace bra. It was unhooked, which kind of scared me. I didn't know he did that! He came back minutes later with a choker, a whip, and a black cloth. I stared at it wide eyed. "What are you gonna do with that?" I asked slightly panicked. He smirked. He walked over to me and placed the black spiked choker around my neck. "Well, I'm gonna whip you, sex you up, and leave satisfied. Sounds like a plan?" he said smartly. I glared at him before spitting out, "You filthy, son of a bitch!" He smacked the whip against the floor before waltzing over to me and flipping me over. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head up. He sniffed me before saying, "I guess I have to train you, hmm?" Before I could say anything, he ripped my clothes off my body. He tied the cloth around my head, but he had a little trouble since I kept moving my head. I heard him walked away and grab something. Apparently, that something was a whip because I felt it clash against my rear end. "AHHHH!" I screeched as a string of hit crashed against my back like a snake bit. Tears were sucked up by the cloth that is currently covering my eyes. The lasted for a good 2 hours before it stopped. Through the whole scene, he laughed like a maniac.

I heard him drop the whip and walk over to me. I felt his hands on my rear end. I cringed as his hands glided over my back side. He squeezed it, and I screamed. "Well, I think it's time to pop that pretty little cherry of yours and be over and done with. Don't you think?" he said with amusement. I stayed silent. He smacked my butt. I screamed in pain. "Right?" he said again, but this time with force. I nodded weakly. I heard him shuffle behind me before I felt something hard between my cheeks. I began to panic and cry. Axel snorted. "Shut up and take it like a woman." After he said that, he shoved his need inside of me. The force and the knowledge of know what will happen nest made me sob. He started a slow and steady movement, his large manhood stretching me with every thrust. I sobbed hard. I heard him laughing as I cried. Fear, anger, and humiliation filled me as he continued. I felt his hand slide down my back, stopping at my lower back. I felt his other hand grab my hip with force as he sped up. His thrust became harder and rougher with each passing minute.

I soon felt something pop inside me. Like a wall has just be knocked down with a ram. I screamed in pain. He squeezes my hip with bruising pressure. I squeaked. "Shut the hell up." he snapped breathing heavily. I whined. 'Where is Roxas? I need him... I need him.' Just as I finished begging for Roxas to come, I heard the front door bust open. "Holy shit!"

* * *

And I am taking a break here. Please tell me what you think of the chapter. If you like it, tell me. If you don't... you can tell me in a nice way. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I LOVE NAMINE! It's just how the story's gonna run. Axel looks like a person to do that kind of crap anyway (but I still love him. He's hot.) Tell me what you think! See ya! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm continuing the story! I'm so excited! Alright, enough talking.

Warnings: Violence, cursing, all the KILL THAT BASTERD stuff.

* * *

Chapter 7: Something that could have been prevented.

Sora's POV

"What the hell?" I looked at the position Axel had Namine in. 'Doggy style? For real-damn it!' I thought shaking my head. Axel had his jeans half way down his thighs, while Namine was fully naked (minus the spiked choker and blind fold). Axel looked annoyed. "What the hell do you want, Sora?" he asked in a snappy way. I flinched in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're rapping Namine, and you're asking ME what I want?" I snapped with a strained voice. He laughed, and to my surprise, he started fucking Namine. Namine squeaked.

I fumed. "What the fuck!" I yelled. He looked up at me and smirked. Then he asked a question I would never expect. "Wanna join?" I stood in shock. I heard Namine yell, "No!" I looked over at Namine. The blind fold was wet. Probably from tears and sweat. Her back side had red welts and was currently swollen. Her arms shook from what appears to be from holding herself up. Her skin was flushed from the intense heat, and maybe embarrassment. From what I could see, she was trembling. Badly. I must've had a weird face on because Axel started laughing. I narrowed my eyes. "Aww, does Sora feel bad for wittle Nami? Well to bad." He raised his hand and smacks her on the rear. I sneered and reached to my back pocket.

He looked at me with surprise. "Pull out, now." I said sternly pointing the weapon at him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Like I'm gonna pull out of this tight tunnel-" I clicked back the safety. Axel froze. "Pull. Out. Now." I pronounced every word. He had a look on his face that spelled 'Rebellion'. "And if I don't?" he said smartly. I snarled. "I mean, you couldn't even shot if you wanted t-" I fired at the wall behind him, missing his by an inch. Namine screamed. 'Sorry Namine.' I thought. He was shell shocked. "You really wanna know? Get your dick out her ass." I said bluntly. He reluctantly pulled out and buttoned up his pants. "Move away from Namine and keep your hands where I can see them." I ordered making a motion with the gun. He got up with his hands in the air and stood.

I walked over to Namine and touched her. She flinched away from me, but calmed down when I told her it was me. I placed the gun in my pocket and reached for the blind fold around Namine's eyes. Bad idea. A strike was felt before I yelled out in pain and shock. I fell to the ground holding my back. I heard a chuckle. "Never take your eyes of your opponent." he coed.

Roxas's POV

"Huh, 15 more minutes to go." I sighed as I looked out the window of my car. I was currently waiting for the light to change. 'I wonder how Sora is doing. He hasn't called me back.' I thought as I sighed again. The light changed, and I drove off.

As I drove my car, I checked my watch for a quick second. '10 more minutes. I'm almost there.' I sped up the car bit, but didn't go over the speed limit. For some reason, I started to feel my nerves go on edge. I combed my fingers through my hair, breathing out in the process. I looked at the time on my radio. '5 more minutes to go.' I sped up a little bit more. Just then, my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I heard breathing on the line before the person answered. "What's up, Roxas?"

I looked at the ID number. "How the hell did you get Sora's phone? He doesn't even let me touch the phone." I snapped. Axel laughed. My eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell is so funny?" I snapped. He laughed again before answering, "How far are you from the house?" he asked suddenly. Too suddenly. I decided to lie. "About 2 hours. Why?" I heard shuffling in the background. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Before I could ask why, he hung up. I slid my phone shut. 'Oh, really?' I smirked. I pushed my foot a little harder on the petal. "He really thinks I'm that dumb, huh?"

I arrived at the front of my house in less than 1 minute. I opened my car door and shut it quietly. I went around the car to the trunk and popped it open. I reached in the back and grabbed a secret cast I hide just in case emergencies come up. This is an emergency. I opened the suit case and grabbed my sniper gun. Yeah, a sniper gun. Don't ask how I know how to use it. I looked over at the window. I was all the way open. I ran across the street in view of the window, and began to climb it. When I reached the top, I parked myself on a sturdy tree branch.

I pointed the gun towards the window and looked through the telescope. What I saw was outrageous. Axel had Sora tied to the closet door, whipping him like a slave. I cringed with every whip. His back was facing the window. I had a good shot at his head. I angled the gun towards the back of his head. I placed my finger on the trigger, readying myself for the shot. Just when he was about to turn, I pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor limp. Bull's eye.

Namine's POV

The only thing I know is that Axel was standing, and then he suddenly fell. His head hit the ground, and blood spilled from the back of his head to the front. I cringed at the sight. I looked over to Sora, who was tied to the closet door knob. Before I knew it, the rope that was tied to the knob snapped. He fell to the ground. I ran over to him. I began to shake him. "Sora... Sora, are you okay?" I asked. He mumbled something before falling back to sleep.

I fumed, "Wake up, you lazy bastard!" I snapped before slapping him. He shook from his sleep. He glared at me. "I just got the shit whipped outta me, and you slap me?" he snapped. I shrugged. "I told you to get up." He looked me up and down, then he blushed. I looked at him in confusion. "Um, you're in your birthday suit." he said curtly. I looked down, then it clicked. I covered my chest. "Damn it all." I said to nobody in particular. He smiled before getting up and grabbing my coat and wrapping it around me. "There." and hugged me.

Just then, the door busted open with a bang. Before I could say anything, Roxas walked through the door. He looked over to me and smiled. I smile back in confusion. "How you doin'." he said cheerfully. Before I could stop myself, I ran over to Roxas and kissed him. On the lips. This surprised Sora, Roxas, and me. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around me. I smile in the kiss.

Just when we were enjoying it, Sora said the most stupidest thing. "Can I join the twosome?" We both looked at him with 'What the fuck?' looks. He simply grinned before getting up (with trouble) and walking over to us. He wrapped his arms around both of us. "What a big, happy family! I could cry right now!" he said sarcastically. We all smiled.

It took me a while to notice that Roxas had a sniper gun in his hands. I pointed towards the gun with confusion. "How did you-where did you-when did you- whatever. Thank you, Roxas." He simply smiled and walked away. Sora and I follow him with our eyes. I looked over to Sora. "Okay, you can leave now." I said in annoyance. He looked at me with worry. "You really need help. You just got rapped, and you want me out?" I nodded and pointed towards the door. "Out. Oh, and go to a doctor for those welts. Love you." He shook his head before leaving. He grabbed his shirt on the way.

When the door closed, tears poured out my eyes like floods. I fell on my knees and covered my eyes. I began to sob. I heard Roxas come out the room empty handed and sit on the floor in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I let him rape you. You should have stayed with me." I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I sobbed into his shirt. "I-its n-not your f-fault. It's not." I said shakily. He sighed before looking me in the eyes. "Wanna go out?" I looked at him for a second before nodding. "Yeah. I need to get out of the house for a while."

* * *

Alright yal. Tell me what you think. Reviews please! That's 2 people dead now. But they deserved it. RAPISTS! Anyway, review, and you will receive. Hehe


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello, hello! Guess what you people, it's almost done! Just one more chapter to go! Okay, enough talking, let's get this story started.

Warnings: There's none. Only some potty words.

* * *

Chapter 8: Finally

Namine's POV

The next day…"Are you ready yet?" Roxas called from the living room. I was currently having a little trouble with the zipper behind my back. I looked towards my closed door. "In a minute!" I called back. I used the flexibility I gained from dance practice and zipped my dress up. I walked over to my closet and pulled out black flats. Don't feel like heels today. I walked over to my full body mirror and checked my black knee length dress. 'Nice.' I thought. I walked out my room and headed towards the living room.

Roxas was sitting on the couch with a black suit, white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. I smirked. "Mm, you better go head!" I said smiling. He smiled back before saying, "Right back at cha." He stood up and grabbed his coat from the coat hanger. He handed me my black fur coat. He took my hand in his own. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." And we headed out the door.

We arrived at this nice restaurant called "Nirvana Hall". The waiter signed our names in and led us to our table. Once we were seated, Roxas looked at me. "So, how do you like it?" he asked. I smiled. "I love it." I looked pass Roxas and spotted a girl with black short hair. 'Is that… oh snap!' I thought. Xion was sitting not too far from me with Riku. They seem to be on a date. 'Oh. So, Xion finally got his attention, huh?' Just when I thought this, she turned towards me. We met eye to eye.

Before I could wave, Roxas snapped in my face. "What is wrong with you? I've been calling you for I don't know how long!" he said in annoyance. Before I could respond, Xion walked up to our table. "Hi Namine, what brings you here?" she greeted giving me a quick hug. I nodded over to Roxas. "Roxas here took me out. You know the whole birthday thing." I said cheerfully. She smirked. "Really now? Well, happy birthday." I shrunk in. "I hate it when you do that. Thank you, still. Anyway, why are YOU out with Riku?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed at the mention of his name. "Well…" I lifted my hand in front of her. "I really don't care. Enjoy your date." I said. She shook her head and walked away.

Roxas gave me a pity look. "You're so mean. I wonder how she's still friends with you." He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. I'm surprised you didn't get jumped by a bunch of guys." I snapped. He snorted. "They know not to touch me, shit. I run the piece anyway. Only one bitch disrespects me." He said proudly. I giggled. "And that one bitch is Kairi, right?" I said smiling. He glared at me before yelling, "Hey, waiter!" I sneered and grabbed his collar, yanking him across the table. "Are you shitting me? We're in a fancy restaurant with snobby people!" I whispered harshly. He looked at me. "I don't care!" I looked around, only to see people staring at us (minus Riku and Xion), shaking their heads.

Just then, the waiter showed up with an annoyed look. "Ain't no need to look all annoyed and shit. You should be glad we putting money in your pocket." I said as a matter of fact. The waiter looked at me with wide eyes. I stared back at him. Roxas chuckled before saying, "You just told me to behave, and here you go cussing at the waiter. Shame on you." He said sarcastically. I grimaced. "Don't make me slap you down." I said like a chicken head.

The whole evening went on like that; Roxas and I arguing back and forth. Xion and her new boyfriend Riku sat with us. We kept them laughing at our antics. When we left, we heard the waiter say to the other one, "Thank god, they're leaving." Of course, I said some mean things. Had to drag me out the place.

"Namine, you really have to work on your anger." Riku said calmly. Xion nodded. "Yeah you really do. I can't afford to be bailing you out if you kill somebody." She said smiling. I shrugged, trying my best not to frown 'Technically, I did…' I thought briefly. "He should have kept that comment to himself. If he didn't like us, oh well." I said making hand gestures. Roxas along with the other laughed at my reaction, but it was strained. He must've thought the same thing. We walked into a nearby music store. We looked at the different guitars first. Roxas decided to grab one of the guitars.

He sat down on the floor and began to strum a few cords. Xion, Riku and I sat in front of him. I looked at him for a second. "Oh! Play that song called, Hey, Soul Sister." He nodded before started the song. I began to sing.

**Hey, Heeeeey  
Heeeeey  
Your lipstick stains,  
On the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget ya  
And so I went and let you blow my mine**

**Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew if we collided  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind**

**Hey, soul sister  
I'm that mister, mister on the radio  
Stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do  
Tonight**

**Hey, Heeeeey  
Heeeeey**

This time, Roxas sung the next verse.

**Just in time,  
I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection,  
We can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed,  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you  
Like a virgin, your Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

**Hey, soul sister  
I'm that mister, mister on the radio  
Stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,  
Tonight**

Riku and Xion began to sing the next verse together. Riku was an octave lower than Xion.

**The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally  
In fact, there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you beat with me**

We all joined in and singed the last part of the song. When it came to the end , we started clapping.

**Hey, soul sister  
I'm that mister, mister on the radio  
Stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,  
Tonight**

**Hey, Heeeeey  
Heeeeey  
Tonight  
Hey, Heeeeey  
Heeeeey  
Tonight**

We ended with laughs and smiles. All of a sudden, round of applause was heard behind us. We looked back and found a crowd gathered in the aisles. Xion sweat dropped while I looked at them with surprise. Roxas and Riku simply smile and said thank you.

When we got up, a guy with a nice suit walked up to us. "That was a phenomenal show you put on." He said. Roxas took the initiative to answer. "Thank you, sir." He said shyly. He held out his hand to me. "I am Roney Love. I so happen to be looking for the new artist. How would you like to become famous?" I was shell shocked as I took his hand in mine. Roxas simply smirked. He looked at the other. "Do you want to become famous as well?" he asked. They all shook their head. Riku was the first one to speak up. "No thank you, sir. Namine here is the one who wants this." Xion spoke us next. "It's been her dream to become famous." Roxas was the last on to finish their explanation. "So, we're giving this chance to her." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Tears fell down my face as I nodded my head. "Yes, I would love to take this chance." He smiled happily before letting go of my hand. "Okay then. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning. I'll take you to a studio I own not too far from here." I nodded happily before saying, "Okay. See you at 10." He nodded before walking off. I felt something in my hand. I looked down, only to see his card in my hand. I looked up. 'What a smooth guy…' I thought.

The next morning, I woke at 8 and ran to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed my hair, then washed my body with vanilla scented body wash. I hopped out the shower after 15 minutes and got ready for my day. Fortunately, Roxas was up making breakfast for him and I. I have the perfect song, too.

We walked to the music store after brushing our teeth. I saw Mr. Love standing in front of his Mercedes. He smirked when he saw us. When I came within range, he asked me, "Are you ready?" I nodded, and we entered the car.

When we got there, I was faced with a large building. "Wow…" I breathed looking up the building. Roxas did the same thing. We entered the building and walked to the elevator. When we were in, he pushed the 17 floor. "Are you nervous, Namine?" Roxas asked. I shook my head. "Not really, just a little shaken." He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be alright. Just sing your heart out." He said reassuring. I smiled.

We walked into the condo-big studio. He led me to the box where a microphone hangs down from the ceiling. I walked to the mic once he closed the door. He sat down next to what seemed to be the producer. He grabbed the mic. "Okay, what song are you singing for us today?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "I'll be singing Did Ya by Boa." I said cheerfully. He nodded. I waited as the music came in, and I started to sing.

**Guess you lose and it's too late to try to come back  
What part of no don't you understand? Too bad  
There you go down with yesterday's news in the trash can  
I got no time to be looking back, I'm past that  
And now you wanna change, it's too little too late**

**You shoulda loved me right when you had me  
(shoulda, shoulda but you didn't did ya?)  
You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit around  
And wait for you to get your act together, should know better  
Don't say you wanna, don't say you were gonna  
You shoulda loved me right but you didn't, did ya?**

**Gotta a new place, a hot ride, this Gucci handbag  
To match my kicks and my brand new plan, hey now  
Why the look of confusion? Oh sorry, my bad  
Forgot to mention my brand new man, take that  
Say you wanna change, it's too little too late**

**You shoulda loved me right when you had me  
(shoulda, shoulda but you didn't did ya?)  
You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit around  
And wait for you to get your act together, should know better  
Don't say you wanna, don't say you were gonna  
You shoulda loved me right but you didn't, did ya?**

**Take a good look 'cause it's the last you'll see of me  
(Take a good look, take a good look baby)  
Memorize this, all you have are memories  
(Memorize this, 'cause it's all you get to keep)  
No words, no rings, not a damn thing is gonna bring me back to you  
I'm so over you**

**You shoulda loved me right when you had me  
(shoulda, shoulda but you didn't did ya?)  
You shoulda known I'm not gonna sit around  
And wait for you to get your act together, should know better  
Don't say you wanna, don't say you were gonna  
You shoulda loved me right but you didn't, did ya?**

I finished with a sigh of relief. When I looked up at the producer, he had a smirk on his features. "You're in."

* * *

Yay, I finished! Tell me what you think. Yes, things are starting to look up for Namine. I just decided to at least give Namine a break, ya know? Anyway, tell me what you think! Now that's a birthday present.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm back yal. I had to do some things, so yeah. Anyway, on with the story!

Warnings: Find out...

* * *

Chapter 9: Only girl in the world

Normal POV

6 years later… "Nami, you're up." said the director, giving her a mic that goes on the head. She took the mic and adjusted it, securing it nicely. She pulled her white long sleeved shirt down and walked to the middle of the stage. She smoothed her white leather pants and checked her white stiletto boots. 'Good.' She thought. The director singled her, and she stood like she was ready for a catwalk. As the music played, she strutted to the front.

**La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la**

**I want you to love me,  
Like I'm a hot ride  
Keep thinking of me,  
Doin' what you like**

**So boy forget about the world,  
Cause it's gonna be me and you tonight  
I wanna make you beg for it,  
Then I'mma make you swallow your pride  
Oooh**

She stopped in a pose and slowly raised her arms, dragging them down her body along with the beat. She closed her eyes, and she danced with ease as she sung the chorus.

**Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one that who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands  
How to make you feel like a man  
Yeah**

**What you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one**

Namine unlocked the door to her house. She walked in and hanged her coat on the hanger. She walked into the large living room and saw Roxas sitting there deep in his music. He was playing the grand piano, cords echoing off the walls. She walked over to him and placed her hands on both sides of him. Namine began to play a different song. As she played, Roxas asked her a question. "How was the concert?" She sighed. "Star crazed fans. I swear they're trying to kill me!" she said fearfully. Roxas chuckled. "I'm sure they don't mean to try attempted murder." Namine sighed and went over to the couch.

She sat down with a huff and crossed her legs. Roxas smiled and walked over to her. As he sat, his arm fell over her shoulders. She sighed. "So much traveling. I hardly know if I'm living or floating. I don't think I can do it anymore." she said solemnly. Roxas looked at her for a moment before saying. "What?" She looked over at him. "I'm quitting. Besides, I need to rest my voice. Lay low for a while." Roxas shook his head. "You've only been in this business for 6 years. You're still a minor. If you quit now, you might not get back in."

Namine shrugged. "I miss my old home. I miss my friends and family." Roxas snorted. "The family hardly visited us when we were there. And why do you miss our old hell house?" She shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe I miss the memories..." she said trailing off. Roxas cocked his head. "Which memories?" She thought for a moment before sighing. "You know what, I'mma be honest with you. I enjoyed the harassment I received in the past."

Roxas got up from the couch and looked down at her. "You what?" he snapped in shock. She stood up as well. "I liked the "rape" I got. I felt wanted." she said with a small smile. Roxas jerked his head back in bewilderment. He blinked a couple of times before snapping, "You mean liked getting whipped and fucked by my dead best friend, and almost fucked by our dead father?" She held her finger up. "Actually, he did take my virginity. I just never told you." she said simply. Roxas shook with anger.

"He fucked you?" he yelled. She nodded. "What other shit didn't you tell me?" he snapped again. She thought for a moment. "No, that's all." Roxas growled but calmed himself. "Namine... you're too good to like this, or think you deserve it." Roxas said sadly. She shrugged for the third time. "Then I would be lying if I told you I agree with you." With that said, she turned and skipped up the stairs to her room.

She was halfway upstairs before she turned towards Roxas. "Besides... since I couldn't have you then, I took the opportunities and got rid of my frustration. And the crying and pain was all an act. Unfortunately, people died because of this. I should so get into acting. Goodnight!" she said happily before running up the stairs. Roxas stood in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide as tears fell from them. "That mindset doesn't fit you, Namine. It doesn't fit anybody..." he whispered softly, his voice quivering.

* * *

And... cut! Done with chapter! More to come. Oh! Give me your thoughts please. Thank you! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter people! I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: There might be some content. Depends on where I stop.

* * *

Chapter 10: Can't believe it.

Roxas's POV

These days have been very stressful. Ever since she told me what really happened, we've been arguing every day. The things we say to each other… you would think we weren't related. Most of the arguments would be on something stupid like TV, the bathroom, toothpaste! From there, we would start calling each other hurtful names. Sometimes I think she's been fixing to say these things to me. Each time, I block out that thought, but I doubt. Like right now.

"Nobody told you to sit on the TV remote, Roxas!" Namine yelled. I scoffed. "And nobody told you to put the remote on the couch! We have a coffee table!" I snapped pointing towards the table in front of us. She sneered. "You could have looked behind you before flopping your big ass on the couch. Look, you just changed the channel!" she screeched flinging her hand towards the TV screen. I sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Why must we fight every time we meet? I mean, we're siblings." I said calmly.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "That doesn't mean we can stand each other. It's not my fault I don't like you." I huffed, shaking my head. "We were able to stand each other before. Why the change?" I said, straining my voice. She flipped her now long blond hair and faced me. "Sweetheart, I never liked you. Like I said before, it was all an act. Ask Sora." With that said, she threw my phone at me and went upstairs.

I sat in silence, looking at the phone. 'Should I call, or just leave it?' I thought. Of course, I called. Three rings went by before he answered. "Hello?" he asked his voice more mature than before. I sighed before answering. "Hey, it's me Roxas." I heard him gasp before answering. "It's been a long time! Where have you been?" he yelled, making me hold the phone away from my ear. I brought it back to my ear. "I've been here and there… Anyway, I have a question to ask you." I heard shuffling before he said, "Sure, shoot."

I took in a deep breath before saying it. "Did you know that Namine couldn't stand me?" Five minutes passed before he answered. "Yeah… But I couldn't tell you! You would've been so heartbroken! I couldn't do that to you!" he said frantically. I sighed. "She told me that… she enjoyed the treatment she got from my dad and Axel. She said, since she couldn't have me at that time, she took the "opportunities" and enjoyed it." I said choking back a sob. "Oh, Roxas…" he said, sadness filling his voice. I sniffed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I think I lost her…" At this point, I was crying. Sobs ripped through my chest as I cried. I heard Sora's breath hitch when I cried.

"Roxas don't give up. Please don't give up." He begged. I struggled piecing my words over the sobs, but failed horribly. "I-I *hiccup* cc-can't *hiccup* take-it!" I took a breath before continuing. This time I had more control. "I l-love her… so much… I want her back!" I said, tears never ceasing to fall. I heard nothing but my sobs and Sora's breathing before he spoke. "How about you write a song?" I took a breath and stopped my sobbing. "A-a song?" I asked. "Yes. You should write a song and broadcast it on TV. Make sure you direct it to her. Maybe she'll snap out of her, "I'm a hoe and can't change that" routine and come back to you." He said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

I thought for a moment before something clicked in my mind. I wiped my eyes before standing up. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Sora. I owe you one! Love you!" I said excitedly. I heard him chuckle before he said, "Love you, too. Go get her, tiger." Then hung up. I hung us as well and rushed to the piano. "I'm gonna make it up to you, Namine." My fingers went to work.

Namine's POV

_One week later_… I walked downstairs and looked into the living room. 'No Roxas' I thought before running to the couch and flopping on it. I reached for the TV remote and turn it on. "Hm, I wonder what's on." I said absentmindedly flipping through the channels. I looked down at the table, and found a note. I reached for the note and opened it. 'From Roxas, huh?' I thought before reading it. It said:

Dear Namine,

I hope you're reading this note. I know we had our differences, but I want you to do me this one favor. Turn to channel 69. I want you to listen and close your eyes when you do.

PS, please don't turn the channel. I'm begging you!

Love, Roxas

I folded the letter back with confusion. "Why does he want me to watch that channel?" I turned to the channel like Roxas wrote and lay down, closing my eyes in the process. The only thing I heard was a crowd cheering before a piano was heard, along with an angelic voice I know so well.

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Or could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think, that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again, don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't, live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find,  
You're impossible to find**

As the piano played, my mind was spinning with confused thoughts. 'Who is he singing to?" he continued. The music soon came in strong but soft.

**Well this is not, what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought, that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start  
Oooh,**

**But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again, don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't, live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find,  
It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
Hold on to your words, cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're, asleep**

The music lowered into a soft tune again as Roxas sung softly in the mic.

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again, don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find…**

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again, don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find,  
You're impossible to find**

A round of applause was heard. Tears were falling from my eyes like floods. I reached for the remote control and turned off the TV. I placed my arm over my eyes and cried. 'Roxas…' I thought. I sobbed as I thought about what I did and who I hurt. I cried harder. 'I hurt my friends, my family… Roxas…' My mind was spinning with guilt as I ran to the nearest bathroom. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and walked out to the living. I sat down and thought to myself.

Just then, the door opened, and Roxas stepped through the door. He hung his coat on the hanger and walked towards the living room. He froze in place when he saw me. I looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Roxas…" I said with a cracked voice. I got up and walked towards him. When he was within reach, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flinched at my touch, which made my heart clench. We locked eyes for a whole minute before I made the first move. I leaned towards him and place my lips softly to his. He was tense, but relaxed after a while.

He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him gently. I sighed in content as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across my tongue as his hand roamed my back. This went on for a good 10 minutes before he pulled back. I whined at the loss of contact. His blue eyes were half lidded as he looked at me. "I guess you saw the performance." He said with smooth voice. I smiled softly before answering. "Yes, I have. I'm sorry for lying to you for all those years. I was wrong for being a bitch." He shook his head. "It's both of our faults. We shouldn't have fought for all those days. What kind of family are we if we fight like this?" I hugged him before sighing.

"Well, now I know what I did was low and dirty. I shouldn't have enjoyed the rape and treatment. That's so whorish." I said ashamed. I heard him sigh before he pulled back. He looked me in the eyes for a moment before kissing me and heading towards the stairs. I followed him with confusion. "Where're you going?" he looked back at me. "To bed. Wanna join?" he asked with a smirk. I smirked as well. "Sure. But, no nasty nasty, okay?" I said with amusement. He laughed. "Okay… Nami."

As we walked towards his room, I smiled inwardly. 'He finally said my nickname… he loves me again.' "I never stopped." He said. I flinched back. "Did I say that out loud?" he nodded before holding the door for me. "Never think I would hate you from arguing. My love will never leave." He said sternly. I giggled. "That's so corny." I coed. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I'M DONE WITH THE STORY! YAY! I hope you readers enjoyed it. The name of the song is Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Please comment and let me know things, okay? See ya then! XD


End file.
